New Life
by Ice Mistress 101
Summary: What happens when Serena the real show and will the scouts & Darien like it. Why des she have a tail & what's up with Vegeta. S/G


For so long I hate this but now this seems like it's the only thing that comfort me. How could I be afeard of something that only tries to let me know that it here for me? Its only here to hidden the tears that you have cause, to hidden the pain that have gave me for so many years, but now I see the truth behind you and your lies. You would set here on the same bench that I thought was ours and say that there is nothing left us and that you have been with many others behind my back but you don't want to cause me any pain, but that was a lie. For many years I set here and hope that what I saw was a lie but for many years I saw that it was the truth. I would be so naïve to think that the scouts was right that you did loved me and only want the best for me but I see that you were only looking out for yourself. Who would have thought that a little dumb blonde would take those lies and say for many years I have known the truth but only wish that it was a lie but to see the reaction on your face and known that it was true. That hurt me more. If only these rain drops could come alive and wash away the pain that you have cause than that would be something worth living for.  
  
*~*~Flashback~*~*  
  
We were walking thought the park like always at the end of our dates when we came alone our bench. He sat me down next to him I know that something was wrong. "Serena I can't live a lie. I know how much you love me and I really didn't want to hurt you but I couldn't see my life with you." "But what about Rini. What about our future?" "Why do you think I stayed with you this long? I would have broken up with you sooner but Rini came and I couldn't do it. I knew that you would need me for the next battle. Serena I have to tell you that, I've been with many other girls while we been together. I'm not trying to hurt you it's just that I can't do this any more. I can't hurt you." "Look, Darien I've known that for over a three years that you have been with other girls but I want to know how long would it take you to tell me. I thought that we were at lease friends. I'm sorry for putting you though this. I'm sorry that you think that you had to put up with me this long."  
  
The shock on his faces was all I needed to know that he wasn't lying to me. He stood up and took my hand and kissed it softly than turned and walked a way from me, and everything that we had. I sat there like a fool. Like I just lost my best friend that I never had.  
  
~*~*End Of Flashback~*~*  
  
Now I wonder where this life would lend me now that you are no more to me but than again why do I sat here worrying what the future meant hold for me. I see that you have sat me free form the hell I lived. Trying to please you but than again. I fall in love with a dream for long ago not the man that stood in front of me just a minute ago and say there nothing left for us. Well as mother would say there is no use in crying over slip milk. I can't just sat here all night I'm a free woman I going out. Maybe I can find someone there who knows how it feels to be lied to.  
  
It didn't take me to find the right club to spread my present in. I heard about this new club that had open up a couple weeks ago. My friends try too getting me to go with them but I had turned them down for a date with a piece of shit of a boyfriend. But thanks to him I have my freedom once again. If I can get there in time maybe I can walk in the club with them. I pull up to see the long line out see than I saw my friends standing halfway to the door. I got out of my car and was walking to meet my friends when these guys started to follow me to the club. So I turned around to face them only to face the man that left me sitting in the rain along with a few of his friends. I only turned a round and head it towards the club. I meat up with me friends to have a good time when I was this guy that had me shacking in my knees but instead of going talk to him I head to the bar when the piece of shit walked up think I was someone else. But maybe I was or maybe it was the way I looked. I really didn't want to be bothered with him. So I left the bar but as I was leavening he grabs my arm and starts talking shit. When I tried to take my arm back he hit me. He was about to do it again when the guy that I saw earlier came to my rescue me from him. He was very concern about the mark that he made to me right cheek. Darien wasn't having someone else pick up on the girl that he wants to take home. He ball up his fist to hit him but the guy was quicker than he was and stop it. He tries to do the same with the other hand but that one was in the guy's other hand I was surprise that he had done that then again maybe I wasn't. Darien was showing his true colors. My friends came to my aid. The guy friend I guess came to help him get people out the way so he could threw Darien out. Once he did that he came back to me took another look at my cheek. At the time he was looking at my cheek Phoenix walked in. It was going to be some shit now. She saw us and was heading over to us. I know that if she sees what Darien did. That it wouldn't take her long to go after him. I guess that the guy knew her like I know her. I guess he knew that hell was going to open up its gates once she saw my cheek. When Phoenix saw what was going on. She blows her top. She started asking a million and one question. When I finally got a change to answer she had come up with her own conclusion she turned on a dime and head for the door. We followed right behind her. Once we got out there and we caught up with her we found her beating the shit out of Darien and his friends. The guy and his friend ran to stop her from killing them but I really didn't pay any mind. I was kind of in my own little world. You could say I was daydreaming about what it would be like in his arms and what it would be like in his bed. That was until Lita snapped me out of it by asking a question. All of a sudden I was being pull by Phoenix. We left the scene including the guys that helped me out. As we left we saw the police on the there way to the scene.  
  
When we got to Phoenix house we saw that her father and poppee had guest over, so we kind of snuck in the back way. I finally got up enough courage to ask the guy his name but I was interrupted by Piccolo coming to see who was in the kitchen. He told us to go to the living room because he had something to show us. When we walked in there I nearly fainted at what I saw but I keep my cool. Right there in our faces was the video when went to London for Dr. Charles. There we were caught in a lie we told 3 months ago. The girls on the other hand were shocked that I would do some thing like. They turned to me and started yelling at the top of their lungs about how could I do something like that. How could I put my life on the line for fun and money? That was it I could take it any more I looked at Phoenix she looked at me than we both just blow up with anger. We just start yelling at them like they were doing to us. They started backing away from us. I could feel the crescent moon start to appear on my forehead. I looked at Phoenix and the same thing was happening to her. My black min skirt and silver holder top disappeared in to my princess grown. Then I felt this pain in my stomach. I fell to the ground couching my stomach. All of a sudden it stops. I stood up and turned to Phoenix. I could see that the same thing happen to her but only different. Instead of her in her princess grown she was in a midnight blue dress with slips going down from whist to her ankles on both sides. There were no sleeves on the dress. The trim on the dress was pure silver and so was the collar and bottoms with silver heels that lace up her leg. Instead for the crescent moon on her forehead there was a black full moon with a silver crescent moon in side of it along with the sign of plant Vegeta and two swords. Her hair was let loose out of its ponytail and silver highlights. There was a still silent in the room. Then all of a sudden there was big flash of lights. They die down and two people that I didn't think would show did. 


End file.
